


Bored in the Office

by lithium223



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunmax is bored and only Deckerd is around to entertain him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored in the Office

It was a slow day in the Decker Room and Gunmax was bored. The biker sighed as he cleaned his pistol. The Build Team was off having ‘private time’ and Duke and Shadowmaru were on patrol, so that left him and Deckerd alone.

Hmm…alone. That could be interesting. An evil grin spread itself across Gunmax’s face. Time to have some fun with the straight laced officer.

Deckerd was lost in the dull, steady rhythm of paperwork. Yuuta was in school and everyone else was doing their own thing. Well everyone except Gunmax. The biker was behind on his reports again so he was ordered to stay behind until he caught up.

_Crackle_

 Deckerd blinked when something hit him on the head. He immediately turned to Gunmax bent over his desk, doing paperwork. Narrowing his optics, Deckerd stared at the other bot for a few seconds before turning back to his own reports.

Another _crackle_ filled the room as Deckerd was hit again. The cop car twitched in his seat. He would not look. He wouldn’t give the cocky bike rider the satisfaction.

Gunmax snickered as he listened to Deckerd’s irritated pen strokes. This was much more fun than doing reports. He quickly glanced over his shoulder before rolling another wad of paper and tossing it at Deckerd.

Deckerd flinched as another paper ball landed on his desk. Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him.

_Crackle_

“Gunmax!”

“What?” the cheeky bot replied. “I’m trying to work baby.”

“Throwing paper is not working!”

“Heh, who’s throwing paper?”Gunmax cooed, not bothering to hide his smirk. “You should get back to work, baby. Boss doesn’t like it when you work late.”

Deckerd ground his teeth at the mech. He was so frustrating. “Just get back to work, Gunmax.” Deckerd growled. The cop car then turned away. Sadly, Gunmax’s teasing was true. Yuuta didn’t like it when Deckerd stayed at the station to work late.

_Crackle_

Deckerd clenched his fist in frustration. One more time. One more time and he’d get it. But that never worked with Gunmax. Hell, sitting in the station doing reports was supposed to be a punishment and instead of doing that he was in here throwing paper balls.  
If only there was a way to put him his place…

Gunmax frowned as he glanced behind him to see a grinning Deckerd. Something wasn’t right. The uptight cop never smiled like that. Never. He had to be up to something. Gunmax pursed his lips as he considered his options. Work or keep messing with Deckerd and see what happened. The smart choice would be to leave Deckerd alone…but he never learned anything by being smart. He reached for another paper ball.

_Crackle_

Anticipation filled Gunmax as he watched Deckerd’s reaction. He watched with wary excitement as the blue mech carefully set his pen down before pushing his chair back and rising to his feet, then as the cop began to saunter his way towards him.

The biker gasped as the blue mech pressed against him. Deckerd grinned as his engine rumbled. The vibrations working their way into Gunmax’s body causing the smaller mech to shudder.

“What’s wrong, Gunmax?” Deckerd rumbled, his lips brushing against the other’s teasing him. “You’ve gone quiet.”

Gunmax shivered as arousal pooled in his frame. Damn where had this mech been hiding? “You know it’s not polite to tease a mech, baby” Gunmax purred, reaching for those tantalizing hips.

“Is that so?” Deckerd asked, jumping up and down on the inside now that his plan was working.

“Hell yeah” Gunmax replied. He shifted in his seat as his body primed for interface. Damn he was so hot. If messing with Deckerd got him this, he should do it more often.

“Is there something you want Gunmax?”

“Oh, come on baby” the green mech whined. “You got me hot for ya.”

“As much as I’d like to help you relieve yourself,” Deckerd purred his grin widening. “You still have to finish those reports.” And with that the blue mech leaned back and began walking to the door. “Have fun!” Deckerd called waving at the confused mech as he left the station for the night. “Be sure to finish your work!”

Gunmax could only stare at the door after Deckerd left. What the hell was that?! This was the worst day ever. First, he was stuck inside all day, then Deckerd turned all sexy and got him turned on, then he had the nerve to walk out and leave him all hot and bothered, and he still had those pain in the ass reports to do.

 Gunmax banged his head on the desk. “Fuck my life.”

 


End file.
